It All Began With A Fox
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: 5 years have passed, and the war is over. However, soon after the war, a race of hybrids was released, hunting down every living creature. Within those 5 years, only 3 ninja survived, working together as a team, though that time has ended. Something has to be done, to fix all of this, and they're just the people to do it. Time Travel fic, NaruIno pairing, *ADOPTED FROM YUYAKE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back! Sorry, I wish this could be an update and not a completely new story, however it isn't. I apologize to all those who have been waiting a year for new chapters. Now, if you want to adopt one of those stories, please let message me, telling me which story and where you plan on going with that story, and I'll consider letting someone else finish the story. Also, I do plan on updating one or two stories, pending which ones I can get new chapters written for. Anyways, without further ado, the story shall begin. (This story is adopted from Yuyake Kaminari)**

**Summary: It's been 5 years since the war, 5 years since the destruction of the nations, 5 years since the fall of Akatsuki, and 5 years since the fall of Madara, Sasuke, Obito, Kabuto, and Zetsu. 5 years that only 3 ninja survived, fighting off memories, depression, and death.**

Alone, stood three Konoha ninja, standing in what used to be Konoha. Their used to be home, the life they once knew destroyed. The Blonde male of the group stood just over 6 ft. tall, with blonde, spiky hair held up by a beaten and battered Konoha headband. His cold, blue eyes s stared out across the barren landscape, full of sadness. The young man had three abnormal whisker-like marks on each cheek, giving him a more feral look. He wore a black cloak, adorned with blue and red flames, with one lone kanji sewed on the back, meaning 'determined', a simple black muscle shirt underneath, with matching pants. The female of the group stood just about 6 ft. with long, platinum blonde hair held in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back, one, simple bang covering the right side of her face, showing off her light blue colored eyes. She wore a damaged Jonin jacket, with a simple purple t-shirt underneath. Her own beaten and battered headband ha been tied to her arm. She wore similar pants to that of the blonde male. She could be seen standing quite close to him. The third, and oldest member of the group, was seen in normal Jonin attire for Konoha. He had silver gravity defying hair, with his headband covering his left eye, and a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face. These three are the sole surviving members of not only their village, but of the five elemental nations. They are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ino Yamanaka, and Kakashi Hatake.

"I have to find a way to fix this! All this happened because of me!" Naruto yelled out, standing in the crater that used to be Konoha. His emotions were running high, today marking the 5th anniversary of the end of the war.

"Naruto! Calm down, we'll think of a way, but for now, you have to remain calm," Kakashi said, putting a hand on his pupil's shoulder. He too looked out over the landscape, a wary eye looking for any sign of trouble.

"Kakashi-sensei's right. For now, we have to think. Until we find an idea that will work, we're going to have to stay calm," Ino said, walking up to her friend. Naruto just shook his head, frowning.

"If it weren't for me, Konoha would still be here, and not just a crater. All our friends would be alive, everybody. It's my damn fault," Naruto said, tears falling to the ground below him. Both Ino and Kakashi cursed silently, knowing what was to come.

"No, it's not your fault. They made their own choice to protect you. Besides, it wasn't just you that we were fighting for, it was Killer Bee too. They believed in you, and you pulled through for them when you were needed the most," Ino said, putting a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. All three ninja tensed, though, when several howls ripped through the otherwise silent air.

"Hey, Naruto. I know this may be ridiculous, but did you look at the forbidden scroll? There may just be a jutsu in there that could end up helping us all," Kakashi asked as an idea popped into the now calmed down Naruto's head. He was still frowning, even though it was a good idea.

"That's brilliant! I was given the scroll as part of my inheritance, and I made sure to seal it the other scrolls from my parents' families!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened his black cloak and took out a small storage scroll. Kakashi just smiled at his student.___'To think, the number one knuckle headed ninja from Konoha has become the strongest ninja since The Sage of the Six Paths,' __K_akashi thought, laughing inwardly at the irony.

"Aha! I found it! Kako ni modorimasu. Jikan to kūkan** (Time and Space: Return to the past)** is the jutsu we need. It needs everybody traveling back to do the exact same hand seals at the exact same time. And we need to have a really important reason to go back, otherwise we'll all die in the process," Naruto said, reading the Jutsu's information from the scroll.

"Alright, I'm up for it. How about you, Ino?" Kakashi said, nodding to their female companion.

"So long as we remember everything that happened, then I am too," Ino said, a look of fierce determination in her light blue eyes.

"Alright, let's practice them today, that way we have it perfect for tomorrow when we are able to do the jutsu. I promise, when we get back, I won't let anything happen to any one of you," Naruto said, remembering all those that died. ___'Iruka-sensei, Choji, everybody, I promise, I won't let you die. Never, so long as I live. I promise, I will never let this happen,' _Naruto thought, fighting back tears as he remembered each of his friends that had died.

"Naruto, promise me we'll still be friends, ok?" Ino said, lifting Naruto's chin up so she could look at him in the eye.

"I promise. Besides, we have to figure out when the trouble all started, when everything went downhill," Naruto said, drifting off into thought. Ino looked out, blankly, as did Kakashi.

"How about the graduation?" Ino asked, startling the silver haired Jonin and her blonde friend from thought.

"Yeah. That's perfect time," Naruto said, agreeing with Ino.

"Yeah. But how are we going to change it. We have to decide whether it's gradual, or if it's immediate effect," Kakashi said, putting the two blondes into deep thought.

"How about this. We keep up the act to everybody else except jiji-san. I think he should know at least,' Naruto said, causing Kakashi to shake his head.

"Know, Sarutobi-sama would never believe us, not without some proof. The only way we could do that is if we were to bring in Ino's father, but that would be too many people. Besides, to think all this destruction and death was caused by some troublesome Uchihas," Kakashi said, mentally saying that Shikamaru's soul should lie in rest.

"No. I can't allow this to happen, not if we go back into the past to change it. That's the reason I NEED to go back," Naruto said in a saddened voice, remembering his battle with the last Uchiha. He sighed, but returned to his normal self once again. "If you don't want to go, fine. But I'm going, with or without you. I promise, I will succeed this time in stopping Sasuke before he defects. If he does it again, I'll keep trying and trying, until I succeed!" Naruto said, a fierce look of determination in his cerulean eyes.

"You're not doing it alone," Ino said, gripping onto Naruto's hand, a similar look in her eyes. ___'I will help save you, Choji, Shikamaru, mom, dad, I promise. I will do my best to help you, I promise with every ounce of my soul, I won't let you die, not again,'_Ino said, gripping Naruto's hand even harder.

"You think I'm going to be left out? Maybe now I'll have a chance to keep my promise to at least one of my precious people," Kakashi said, his mind immediately drifting to his old teammate, Rin. "I can't allow this to happen. I already slipped while protecting my precious people. Obito, Minato-sensei, everybody, I'm sorry," Kakashi said, collapsing from sadness.

"Kakashi-sensei, Ino-chan, thank you. For everything. You two have been the only ones who are just like me, too stubborn to die. I'm sorry I put you all through this," Naruto said, letting tears fall freely down his face, and across his whisker marks, which they then proceeded to drop to the ground. ___'Mom, dad, Jiji-san, I'm sorry. I failed you when I said I would protect your legacies, I'm sorry, but at least I now know I have a chance to right my mistakes,' _Naruto said, wiping away his tears. "Come on, we have to find shelter. ___They'll _be out in full force tonight, the smell of fresh tears will attract them instantly. You two find a place and I'll lead them away," Naruto said, turning to leave. He was stopped by Ino, who was still clutching to his hand.

"No. we can't risk losing you too. We'll fight them as a team. We've survived this long acting like a team, no reason for us to stop now, right Kakashi?" Ino said, causing the silver-haired Jonin to look up.

"Right. Besides, Ino's right. You're the only one that can perform this type of jutsu," Kakashi said, causing Naruto to brighten up a bit.

"Alright, but we still have to find shelter," Naruto said, getting into a defensive stance when he heard the first of their calls. "They're here," Was all Naruto said before pulling out his rather large katana, which had a hilt that was similar to that of the Kyuubi's head. Ino and Kakashi did the same, Ino pulling out a katana that was similar to that of the Nibi's head, while Kakashi pulled out a tanto similar to the one he carried as a kid.

"Ready?" Ino asked, receiving a nod from everybody who was ready for the upcoming fight. "Let's go!" Ino yelled as she ran head first into the darkness followed closely by the only people she knew that were still alive.

**AN: So? How was it? I know, it's just about the same as the original chapter, but I had to make some changes that kind of irritated me when I first read it. If you find any that irritate you, don't be afraid to let me know, so long as it's not harshly worded. Hope, as with the original story, you all enjoyed! And don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As with the last chapter, I edited and fixed a few things throughout the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it just as much as the original**

The sound of a battle could be heard for miles, though no one was there to hear it. The land had once been beautiful, but was now corrupt with the blood of a war that had destroyed much of the land. There were growls and howls, whimpers of pain, all the while, 3 lone survivors of said war were fighting to stay alive, fighting to make it to the next day, fighting so that they could finally have a chance at fixing the past, at saving the world from the clutches of war, fighting to be able to see their loved ones, once again. The fight seemed like it would never end for the three shinobi, as endless more of ___Them_ came into the fight. Their strength and stamina, however high it may be, was dwindling to a spark, as finally, one last wave of ___Them _charged at the group, instantly being slaughtered by the 3's swords, already covered in blood.

"Naruto! We have to use the jutsu right now! There's no telling how many more will arrive. It's our only choice, so long as we hope to see our friends and family again!" Ino shouted, slicing through the last of the monsters.

"Alright. Stand in a circle, and copy my hand signs, quickly !" Naruto shouted as the three formed a circle. When the 3 were done with the hand signs, a blinding flash of gold, blue, silver, and red could be seen throughout the wasteland the 3 once called home. When the flash cleared, the group was gone, and a group of wolf looking humanoids was seen, gathered at the sight of the flash, all of them confused as to why they had sensed chakra, when there was nothing there.

"Ino honey, it's time to get up!" came a voice that the platinum blonde hadn't heard since she was 16. I no opened her eyes quickly to realize that she was still dressed in her clothes from the future.

"I'll be right down mom!" Ino yelled, stashing her stuff into a sealing scroll and getting changed. She wore a long-sleeve purple shirt with black shinobi pants. She kept her hair back in a ponytail, which she was saddened to see hadn't reached down like it used to.

"Come on Ino! You're going to be late!" her mom called to her, while the blonde was trying to decide whether or not to keep her sword on her. ___'I'll keep it on me, it'll surprise the hell out of the class,' _Ino thought, strapping it onto her back. She walked hurriedly down the stairs, hoping her mother wouldn't notice the sword. "Ino, honey, when did you get that sword?" her mom asked as Ino mentally swore to herself.

"I got it from a friend a while back, and I decided I would show it off," Ino said, holding off emotions from how she really got it.

—Flashback—

___3 years after the war_

"___Ino, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Naruto said, holding out a package. They were sitting in a dark cave, waiting patiently for Kakashi to return with supplies._

___"H-how'd you know it was my birthday?" Ino questioned her blonde campanion, confused because they had never told each other that information._

___"Hey, I wasn't a complete knuckle head back in the academy," Naruto said, giving his signature foxy-grin. "Now go ahead, open it." He handed the package to Ino, who was shocked, none the less. She opened the package, finding a gleaming sword that was sharp as a razor. The blade lead down and ended at a beautifully shaped hilt, which resembled that of the 2 tailed demon Nibi's head._

___"W-wow, Naruto, it's beautiful," Ino said, pulling Naruto into a tight hug. She let go when she heard somebody clear their throat._

___"Umm, am I interrupting anything?" Kakashi asked, standing at the entrance to their temporary home. He just chuckled when he saw the blush on Ino's face._

—End Flashback—

"Well, it's a very beautiful sword honey," Ino's mother said, pulling her daughter to a seat at their table. "So, who was the boy that gave it to you?" her mother asked, causing Ino to gag on the orange juice that she had started drinking. She got her answer when her daughter started blushing a deep crimson color.

"I-it wasn't a boy that gave it to me!" Ino lied, though unsuccessfully.

"Come on honey, you can't hide it from your mother. Who's the boy?" Ino's mom asked persistently.

"N-naruto Uzumaki," Ino said, stopping herself from saying Naruto's whole last name.

"Ahh, the Uzumaki. He's a good kid, though he'll be trouble if he ends up like-" Ino's mom stopped herself from saying the rest.

"If he ends up like who?" Ino asked, curious as to what her mother was hiding.

"Umm, nobody. Now go on, you have to get to the Academy for your big test," her mother said, acting entirely to nervous. She pushed her daughter out the door, sighing as she did so. ___'That was entirely too close, I almost revealed who his parents were,' _Ino's mom thought, walking back to the table.

___15 minutes later, Academy classroom._

Everybody had just been seated save one blonde male who was rushing to get there. He burst through the doors to the academy. The class of which the room he broke into was staring at him in shock. He still wore his black cloak, with his jonin vest on underneath, and his Kyuubi katana. He still had on his headband, too. Everything about him was the same, except he was shorter and looked younger, but still with his cold, blue eyes.

"Naruto! What's the meaning of the attire you're dressed in!" Iruka yelled at the blonde, who only just realized that he was still in his clothes. Ino face palmed. ___'He's still the number one knuckle head,' _She thought.

"Umm, trying a new look?" Naruto said, trying to think fast. Iruka frowned even more at this.

"Do you think becoming a shinobi is a joke!" Iruka half asked, half yelled at Naruto, who just shrunk in fear of the chunin.

"No! I just thought I better start dressing like a real shinobi, instead of dressing in that neon orange that just said 'come and kill me'," Naruto yelled back, gaining some confidence. Ino sighed in relief, happy that he found a better excuse.

"Take a seat, ok? And where did you acquire the headband and vest?" the chunin asked, pondering how in the world he would've gotten them.

"They were my father's, he died in the Kyuubi attack while helping the fourth to defeat the demon," Naruto said, not completely lying.

"Alright, just take a seat. Aburame Shino?" Iruka said, starting to call attendance. Naruto just sighed in defeat as he took a seat next to Ino.

"What the hell was that about Naruto?"Ino asked in an angered whisper.

"Sorry, I woke up late, and I didn't realize I was still dressed in this," Naruto said, making Ino sigh. "Ok, should we show off, or should we do like we did on the original?"

"Show off. I want to see the reactions on Sakura's and Sasuke's faces when we beat them. Ready?" Ino asked, saying here quickly as Iruka called out her name. 3 hours and a shocked class later, our two favorite blondes walked out of class together.

"Ha. Did you see the look on Sasuke's face when I wiped the floor with him?" Naruto asked Ino, barely controlling his laughter.

"Or when I wiped the floor with Sakura in every part? It was priceless!" Ino said, bursting in laughter.

"Hey! Dobe! I need to talk to you!" A voice said coming from behind the two blondes.

"Ugh, what do you want, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said, groaning at the thought of Sasuke ruining this moment.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I never meant to treat you the way I was. I only did it to try and show off in front of the others," Sasuke said, startling the blondes from their moment. ___'Well, he certainly didn't ruin the moment,' _Naruto thought.

"Umm, thank you. I understand, and if there's anything you need help with, let me know, ok? I'll try to help you as best as I can," Naruto said, startling Ino, who thought he would've said something completely different.

"Thank you, Naruto, for accepting my apology," Sasuke said, bowing in front of the blonde.

"Hey, Sasuke, how about I help train you, you know, so you could defeat Itachi?" Naruto asked, receiving a look of confusion, before an eager nod was given..

"Thank you, again. You don't know how much this means to me," Sasuke said, a small smile forming at the thought of training to defeat his brother.

"No problem. Now go home, training starts tomorrow, 8 o'clock sharp. Meet me at the training grounds nearest the Hokage monument," Naruto told the boy, who seemed over pleased at the information. The now happy, non brooding boy ran off, in pure joy.

"Naruto…." was all Ino said for the blonde Jinchuriki to understand.

"I know, he's up to something. But to be honest, I don't think that it's anything bad. I saw the look in his eye, he's up to something for the good of stuff," Naruto said, gaining himself a smile from his blonde companion.

"Ok, I trust you. Now, I know you want ramen-" bad mistake, because as soon as Ino said ramen, Naruto could be seen speeding at abnormal speeds to his favorite ramen bar, dragging Ino with him. They all received looks of disgust and confusion, disgust for Naruto and confusion at why he was running. They made it to Ichiraku's quickly, the brightest smile Ino had seen adorning Naruto's face.

"Old Man Teuchi!" Naruto shouted, excited to see the shop owner for the first time in years.

"Ah, Naruto! It's good to see you! Will you have the usual? Who's your friend?" Teuchi asked, turning from the Ramen he was making to greet them, a smile as wide as it could go covering his face.

"You know it! This is Ino," Naruto said, returning the smile.

"So, what will you have, Ino?" Teuchi asked, smiling.

"I'll have what Naruto's having, it smells delicious," Ino said, smiling lightly. Teuchi just chuckled at this, going back to making the Ramen.

"There are 5 ANBU watching us. They've set up a perimeter around us, leaving about ten meters from us to them," Naruto whispered to Ino, Sage mode activated.

"What do you think they want?" Ino whispered back, acting as if nothing was out of the normal.

"I don't know, I'll go ask them," Naruto said, is disappearing in a yellow flash.

_With Naruto_

"So, Neko-san, why are you observing us, having set up a perimeter around us?" Naruto asked, slightly shocking the ANBU.

"How did you do that?" was all the ANBU said, the blonde chuckling.

"You'll have to ask the Hokage after me and Ino talk to him. Now, are you willing to answer my question?" Naruto asked, a bit more fierceness in his voice.

"That's confidential," was the only thing the ninja said, Naruto growling in aggravation. HE disappeared, reappearing next to his blonde companion.

"So? What did they want?" Ino asked, curious. Naruto just gave a low growl, upset.

"They wouldn't say," Naruto said, thinking. Teuchi turned from the pot of noodles, two bowls in hand.

"Here you go, two bowls of beef Ramen. Dig in!" Teuchi said, watching as the two ate in silence, Naruto eating slower than usual. He still finished relatively fast, asking for another bowl. After finishing 8 more bowls, compared to Ino's 3, they left the Ramen stand, heading for the Hokage tower.

"Are they still following us?" Ino asked, curious.

"Yeah, though they're staying farther away this time," Naruto said, continuing on in deep thought. They continued on in silence, wary of their surroundings. They arrived quickly, stopping at the reception desk, Naruto smiling.

"May I help you two?" the secretary asked, turning her attention to Naruto.

"Ah, yes, I'd like to speak with the Hokage, it's an important matter," Naruto said, keeping the smile present.

"I believe he's free at the moment, you can go right up," the secretary said, ushering them to go up the stairs. She spoke over into a mic, notifying that Sarutobi had company coming up. Naruto and Ino nodded at the information, heading up the stairs quickly to the office. Naruto knocked, hesitating before he hear 'Come in'.

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled, walking into the office.

"Ah, Naruto, it's nice to see you. What brings yo- What are you doing with a Jonin jacket on?" Hiruzen asked, turning serious. He also note the well-worn headband, both curious and confused.

"Hehe, that's kind of why I'm here. Could you ask your ANBU to leave, I know how secret this stuff is we need to talk about," Naruto said, turning serious as well, Ino standing behind the blonde. Hiruzen nodded, 4 ANBU leaving the room.

"Now, what do you need to talk about?" Hiruzen asked, a semi-dark tone in his voice.

"That's the thing. I know who my parents are, I know the beast that is sealed inside me, and I know every single secret of this village. Where should we start?" Naruto asked, Hiruzen's eyes widening.

"Tell me exactly what you know, I want to know that you're not bluffing," Hiruzen said, frowning as Naruto smiled.

"Well, let's just see here. My parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I'm the jinchuriki of the 9-tailed fox, and I know that the Uchiha massacre was ordered by you and the elders. Need I continue?" Naruto asked, the Sandaime sighing in slight defeat.

"So, what's this about then?" Hiruzen asked, curious.

"No, not yet. I need Kakashi to be present for this," Naruto said, frowning at the Jonin's absence. Hiruzen summoned an ANBU, the shinobi quickly retrieving said Jonin.

"Yo, Naruto," Kakashi said, giving an eye-smile to the two blondes.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, explain. Now," Hiruzen said, his patience running low.

"Well, this may kind of sound ridiculous, but, it's true. We come from 9 years in the future, long after you're dead, and 5 years after everyone else is," Naruto paused, the old man looking at them as if they were crazy, before continuing, "There was a war, the fourth and final Shinobi war..." An Naruto continued on, explaining the war, explaining what had happened after, and what had happened after his death. Hiruzen just took a few moments, letting it sink in.

"Well, I'd have to say you were all crazy, however, there's some part of me that wants to believe. So, I will be bringing in your father, Ino, to check if this story is true," Hiruzen said, looking at them with suspicion. Within 10 minutes, the Yamanaka arrived, looking in disbelief that Ino was there.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask why I am needed, and what this has to do with my daughter?" Inoichi questioned, before the Hokage sighed, explaining part of what Naruto had explained.

"I just need you to do some simple rooting through their heads, see if it's true and see if their minds have been tampered with," Hiruzen explained, the Yamanaka turned, looking at the trio.

"Don't even look at me, I've gotta convince Kurama to not eat you once you get in. Give me a minute," Naruto said, Inoichi turning to Kakashi, performing the jutsu. Naruto sat down at this, talking to the 9-tailed fox. Inoichi released the jutsu within minutes, turning to the Hokage, nodding with eyes wide in shock.

"Nobody's messed with Kakashi's mind, and all the memories are true. Shall I continue?" Inoichi asked, the Hokage shaking his head.

"No, if Kakashi possesses the same memories as what was told, I have no doubt that it goes to say the same for the others," Hiruzen said, frowning.

"So, you believe us now, old man?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"Yes, unfortunately. We must be preparing then?" Hiruzen asked, Naruto nodding.

"However, we need this to stay silent, a secret if you may. The less people that know, the better our chances of changing the future may be," Kakashi explained, Naruto and Ino nodding.

"Ino, princess, you went through all of this with them?" Inoichi asked, not sure exactly what to say, still too shocked. Ino nodded, slightly upset that her father knew.

"Yeah. For 5 years, they're all I had. All that was left," Ino said, frowning at the memories, before smiling. "However, this means we can change things! We can stop all this before the problem gets too large!" Ino finished, slightly happy.

"Come along Ino, we need to talk about this more at home, it's getting late," Inoichi said, frowning at the setting sun. He uttered a quick promise to the Hokage to keep it secret, and left with a quick goodbye and thanks to the remaining 2 shinobi.

"Now, Naruto, Kakashi, what shall we do to fix this problem?" Hiruzen said, frowning as he thought of possible fixes.

"Well, as of right now, I could take down Orochimaru, however, I'd need some intel on him, a possible info gathering mission for me, Ino, and Kakashi-sensei," Naruto explained, thinking.

"Not just yet. I want you to wait for Jiraiya to arrive, to assist you on this mission," Hiruzen explained, knowing his perverse student had some information already.

"Gladly, Hokage-sama. Now if that is all, I would gladly come back tomorrow, to give you a full report on it all, it's ju-"  
"Yes, Kakashi, that is all. I know it's been a long trip for you three, so you can come back tomorrow to add in any further details you deem necessary," Hiruzen said, dismissing the Jonin. He turned to Naruto, looking expectantly.

"What? I told you everything," Naruto said, lying his ass off to the Hokage.

"It's not that. Naruto, it's just, if what you say is happening, I need you to do some missions... alone. These missions will be purely cautionary, in case any part of your plan fails," Hiruzen said, frowning even more.

"Sure thing, Jiji. Mind telling me what they'll be?" Naruto asked, curious. The old man sighed, shaking his head.

"Tomorrow, I'll elaborate. Meet me at the Hokage manor, noon. I'll explain then, now, go get some rest," Hiruzen said, dismissing the young boy. Naruto left, smiling sadly. Everything went the way he wanted it to, almost.

**AN: Wow, that was a long one. Anyways, I hope it was ok. Yes, Naruto is super strong now. As are Ino and kakashi. I apologize in advance, in case you find this chapter distasteful, and if so, please let me know without harshly wording it, and if you have any ideas you think may be better than what I had for this chapter, I will gladly accept them. I know, Sasuke is O.C, but Yuyake had him like that, and I kind of liked him like that, too. As are some of the other characters mentioned, but I apologize yet again. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
